The Fight Inside Their Souls
by gymnast1717
Summary: All Human! College student, Rose Hathaway, is in danger of her life because of past connections. CIA agent, Dimitri Belikov, is hired to protect Rose, but he is not supposed to fall in love with her. Can Dimitri save her and love her at the same time?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**All Human!**

Rose Hathaway is a normal girl until one day her life is changed when she is put into immediate danger. Someone is after Rose. CIA agent Dimitri Belikov is supposed to protect her and in the process, falls in love with her, but he is not supposed to. Can Dimitri forget about rules and let himself fall? Will Rose learn to fully trust him? Find out in _The Fight Inside Their Souls._


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

**Rose POV**

Panic built up in my chest as I ran to the nearest safe spot. Looking over my right shoulder to see who my attacker is, was my biggest mistake I could have taken in my possible final moments of my existence. It wasn't worth it because all I saw was a black ski mask.

I saw a pure look of hatred in the man's eyes, and when I looked back to where I was running, I suddenly tripped but somehow still had a grip on my stolen knife. My attacker grinned and all too soon, was standing in front of me looking down.

"Aww, little daisy, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you," said the man. I kept my gaze on his face and tried to detect a lie. I did. He is definitely going to hurt me. I mean he already has.

"Then what are you going to do to me you sick bastard?" I all but yelled at the bitch. I will not show that I am scared anymore.

"Oh, my dear, I am going to succeed in killing you." Then he lunged for me. I got up and tried to run to the next tree, but he grabbed my leg and scraped it with his knife. Oh fuck, I did not need this right now.

He forced himself on top of me while I thrashed under him to get away. The man started to take off my clothes, but then I remembered that I still had the stolen knife. Oh he is going to get it now. As he continued, I gripped the knife tightly in my hand. I kneed him in the balls. Seeing his under protection of his organs, I thrust the knife into his cold heart.

"That is why you don't mess with a Hathaway especially a girl at that." The bastard looked at me with disbelief and fell to the ground dead.

Right then, I noticed my leg injury. I was losing too much blood. I called 911 and asked for help, but before I could tell them what happened, I fell unconscious.

Everything is black. My eyelids feel super heavy to where it hurts to lift them. Finally, I see some light and open my sore eyes to a white ceiling. I tried to sit up and physically groaned. Sensing my distress, someone pushed me back down. I looked over and saw my parents, Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway who were soon to be married.

"Lay back down honey. The doctor said not to put much pressure on your injuries. Do you remember anything that happened and why you are in here?" I looked at my mom in confusion, but then everything clicked back in. The attacker, killing him, and then passing out from loss of blood. Oh God, how am I still alive?

"Yes, I remember everything." I gulped and she took in a big gulp of relief and fear. My mother looked over at my father and nodded her head at him. What?

"Rose, since you were attacked, we are taking extra precautions in your safety. Your mother and I decided to provide you with a protector or bodyguard, as you may call it, to increase your safety. I know you may not like it, but you, Rosemarie, are our only child, and we want you safe."

"You what? I don't need protection! How many times have I told you this? Apparently not enough!" I could see the frustration in their eyes.

"Rosemarie, this is not an option. This decision is final. You may be twenty, but you are my daughter, and I am going to keep you safe like any parent would. Maybe one day you will understand. Anyways, Janine bring him in," said my dad in total anger and frustration.

When the man walked in my heart stopped. He was the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my life. No joke. The beauty in front of me had shoulder length brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, so muscular it had to be a crime, addicting scent, and was over six feet tall.

This man is perfect. I just want to run up to him and smash his lips on mine. Rose! Stop thinking perverted thought about your bodyguard! You don't even know his name for Christ's sake!

"Hello Rosemarie. It is a pleasure to guard you. I'm Dimitri Belikov." Oh fuck my life. His noticeable Russian accent made my heart melt at his words every time he spoke. How am I supposed to control myself around him?

**Hey guys!**

**This is a new story that I thought I would try. **

**It has been stuck in my head for forever, and now I am glad I can share it with you.**

**I hope you all love it and if you see any mistakes tell me. I won't be offended. **

**Please Review!**

**Gymnast1717**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Always Here to Catch You

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**

**Chapter 2: Always Here to Catch You**

**Rose POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I was completely aware that I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I was in my safe, warm bed at home. I looked over to the bed side table to see what time it was, but then I saw someone in the chair next to my bed. I screamed and scrambled all the way to the other side. The man woke up, and when I saw his wonderful brown eyes, I remembered who he was. Dimitri, my bodyguard.

"Roza, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm your protector. I'm very sorry that I scared you," he said as I slowly started to loosen my tense body and scoot closer to the other side where he was.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri. You don't have to apologize. I am just on edge right now." He looked at me with concern, but he put his guardian mask back where it was just two seconds ago.

"I understand, Roza. How about you get dressed, and I will go downstairs and make us breakfast?" he asked.

"That sounds great," I said, and he started to turn around. I had another question to ask though. He couldn't leave yet.

"Dimitri, wait!" He stopped and turned back around. His eyes met mine, and for a split second, I forgot to breathe.

"Yes, Rosemarie?" Oh, I hate that name.

"First, please don't call me Rosemarie. I hate that name. Just call me Rose. Second, what does Roza mean?"

"Roza is your name in Russian." He said that which left me barely able to breathe and went down the stairs to make breakfast. When I walked down stairs, it smelt like heaven filled with bacon, eggs, doughnuts, and pancakes. My favorite breakfast.

"Nice to see you are down here ready to eat. I hope you don't mind bacon, eggs, pancakes, and doughnuts. I fixed a little bit of everything because I didn't know what you liked." Aww that's so sweet of him. Especially how good he looks right now. Makes me want to- NO! Rose! You will not sexually attack your bodyguard!

"That's great, Dimitri. Thanks. You hit the ultimate Rose breakfast on the dot. You'll quickly learn everything about my weird eating habits. People get used to it." Dimitri chuckled and set a plate of food with a little bit of everything right down in front of me. I smelled the food and my mouth watered. Now is the time to dig in. I first grabbed the Maple syrup from Dimitri's side of the table and soaked my pancakes in it. I stuck my fork in my syrupy pancake and took a huge bite. I moaned at the wonderful taste and stopped when I saw Dimitri's amused look on his beautiful face.

"What?" I said with a mouthful of food that I quickly swallowed shortly after. Dimitri shook his head, and his breath taking Russian accent came to my ears.

"Do you always soak your pancakes with Maple syrup? I have never seen anything like it." Well, he has certainly never seen a hungry American girl eat before. He has got to be crazy. He has to try it. I will not let him leave without trying this wonderful deliciousness.

"Are you serious? This is a pancake ritual for Rose Hathaway. I did warn you about my weird eating habits. Now, to see if you are a real person, soak your pancakes and eat it. You will be in heaven. No joke." Now, he is looking at me like I am the crazy person. I mean, come on! What normal person doesn't soak their pancakes in syrup? To make him try it, i stabbed a piece of pancake on my fork and held it up to him so he would eat it. Dimitri wouldn't budge.

"Come on, Dimitri. You know you want to try it. Look at it. Doesn't it look tempting? You can have the wonderful taste of heaven only if you-"

"Fine. I'll try it, but only to shut you up." Dimitri ate the pancake off my fork, and I smiled. His eyes widened and moaned.

"See. What did I tell you. Delicious right?"

"Yes very much so. I need you to go get yourself ready for I have to go to work and figure out why people are attacking you. Okay Rose?" I was going to protest but then decided against it.

"Yea. I can do that." I stood up from my chair, and grabbed my plate. When my feet touched the ground, I felt myself slip. I waited for the ground to come, but it never came. An arm snaked around my waist and was holding me from being on the floor. I looked into the eyes of my rescuer and found myself looking into Dimitri's gorgeous brown eyes that made my knees suddenly feel weak and made my heart pound even faster than it already was.

"Dimirti, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" He cut me off and looked straight into my eyes with amusement.

"No need for apologies, Roza. I'm here to catch you. Always." My heart started beating out of control, and my face started getting red. His eyes roamed my face and stopped at my lips. Same with me too. We both started leaning in, but he pulled away before we did anything. Dimitri put me in an upright position and started to walk out the door, but not before saying:

"Be in my car in twenty minutes. I don't want to be late."

**Well, there is chapter 2!**

**I hope you all loved it!**

**Please tell me about any mistakes about this chapter or if you have an idea for this story. I would greatly appreciate your opinions. **

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? **

**Reviews please!**

**Gymnast1717**


	4. Chapter 3: I Just Don't Want You Hurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy!**

**Chapter 3: I just Don't Want You Hurt**

**Dimitri POV**

I don't believe I almost kissed her. It's against the rules Dimitri! You are not allowed to get in a relationship with the person you are protecting! Then why can I not stopping thinking about the way she smiles, the light in her eyes when she sees or does something she loves, or the way her hair sways like if it were actually alive? Why can't I get her out of my fucking mind? I can't get too close to her, or we will both end up in trouble. I need her safe and alive, and why are people trying to attack her? I need these answers, and then maybe we might have a chance.

**Rose POV**

On the way to his work was really awkward. I mean we did almost kiss, and he practically rejected me so it is going to be awkward. It's bound to be. I don't understand my feelings for him not one bit. It's wrong to have feelings for him like this. Isn't it? In reality, yes, but is it wrong that I think it's not wrong? Truth is I don't know. Maybe I never will know.

"This is your work," I said in amazement as we pulled into the parking lot of the CIA headquarters. It was huge!

"Yes, it is. Now, come on. I'm already late." We ran to the door and walked inside. The inside was even bigger than the outside!

"Christian! Take Rose here and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. I'm protecting her so if she gets hurt, your ass is mine. You got that?" The kid around eighteen looked terrified. I get why. Dimitri's pretty scary. It made me want to shit my pants.

"O-kk boss. I'll make sure of it," the boy Christian said as we turned to leave. I wonder what Dimitri will figure out.

"Good. I'll be back in an hour. Don't let Rose out of your sight and don't go out of this building." Christian nodded, and I smirked at him. Oh boy, this is going to be fun.

**Dimitri POV**

"Stan, what's the information you have on Rose's case," I asked as we all sat down in the meeting room.

"Ok, the man who attacked Rose two days ago was named Victor Dashkov. We don't know why he attacked her, but we do know that he worked for a secret organization in Russia. We haven't figured out the name yet, but we intend to." Oh fuck, this isn't good at all. Secret organizations are bad signs.

"Have you figured out how Rose was able to defend herself so well?" I asked while I looked at the file.

"It says here in her permanent record that she took self defense classes all throughout high school. The reason why is what we don't know." They don't know anything! What do they do when I am gone? Eat? No wonder they are getting so fat.

"Well, I intend that you get all of your asses to work. This case isn't going to solve itself. Boys, you got a lot of work ahead of you. I'm getting to the bottom of this case no matter what. With or without your help, I am going to catch the guy in charge. If you don't have all the information by the end of the week, your fired." With that, I walked out of the room and went to find Rose.

**Rose POV**

"Rose! Rose! Come back here! Dimitri is going to kill meif we don't get back in two minutes!" Christian said as I ran with all the doughnuts in my arms. We have been going at it for the past hour whether it was about food, past relationships, politics, or even work.

"Chill fire crotch. We just got food. It isn't the end of the world."

"Yes it is. Dimitri is my boss, and if I mess up any of his orders, my ass will be all the way in hell. Now come on, let's get back." Christian started walking out the door, and I guess I had no choice. We started walking back. Christian worrying, and me eating my yummy doughnuts. Christian suddenly froze, and I stopped too but didn't know why. When I looked up, I knew why. Dimitri was at the front doors. stance angry and waiting. He finally saw us and withdrew his crossed arms.

"Where the hell have you two been? I told you that I would be back in an hour Christian and to not take Rose out of the building! I am supposed to be protecting her, and I cant have her far away from me. What if something happened? How would you be able to contact me quickly all the way at the food court? How would I be able to protect her over there? If this happens again, you're done. Do you understand?" Dimitri asked with pure fire flashing in his eyes.

"Yes, sir. I understand. I promise it won't happen again," Christian said with honesty. His courage is back, and Dimitri nodded and went through the doors. I quickly followed behind. When we were back in the car driving home, I tried to get him to ease up a bit.

"You know, Comrade, that you didn't have to be so hard on Christian. I was just hungry. It's all my fault. Don't blame him." His head whipped around to find my eyes. He started speaking.

"Yes, it is his fault. I gave him an order, and he should have obeyed it. I need my staff to obey my orders, or I will not trust them. I will no longer leave you-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You are never going to leave me with him again because I wanted a fucking doughnut? I may not like Christian that much, but I will not let him lose his job just because a girl wanted a doughnut. Tell me, what brought this on to have you so protective over me?" Dimitri didn't respond for awhile, and I thought that he wasn't going to answer until he responded nearly fifteen minutes later.

"I just don't want you hurt."

**Chapter 3 is finally finished!**

**I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I have been very busy with school, my boyfriend, friends, and family.**

**I will try to update more when I have the time. **

**I hope you all like it! **

**Tell me if you see any mistakes!**

**Tell me what you guys think! Review!**

**Gymnast 1717**


End file.
